hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nevertheless
Nevertheless is a 2016 physological drama film. Background The film was written by brother-sister team, Lissa and Jay, who wrote the film between 2012 and 2015. The pair said it took longer to complete the film as they had other projects separate from eachother between this time. It was produced by darkness productions and filming spanned between January 2016 and May 2016. The official trailer was released in June, along with several clips, with the release date later being announced as July 17th. The film had recieved positive reviews before it previewed due to much advertising and its lead star being well known actress Ashley O'Brian. Plot The film begins with a normal family herd - sixteen year old Ruby, nineteen year old Jess, their parents Steve and Audrey, and their loving labrador. One morning the family awaken and find their labrador has escaped through the kitchen door and has become tangled in a football net, being strangled to death in the night. As the family sob over their loss, Ruby realises that it's her fault as she was sneaking back in through that door just hours earlier after going to a party that she had been denied permission for. She rushes to her room later and cries as she realises she must not have shut the door properly and has caused the death of Poodly Pooch. Month later as Ruby celebrates her seventeenth birthday, it becomes obvious that she suffers badly from insomnia and struggles through daily activities. Her parents being increasingly annoyed with her behaviour and she ends up getting kicked out of school. Ruby confides in her best friend, Zoe, that she's been having realistic dreams that she exits the house during the night through the back door and stabs random people. Zoe tries to reassure her that this is absolute nonsense. Ruby's boyfriend, Jacob, ends their relationship after an aggressive row. Ruby accuses him of cheating on her with her nursery enemy, Stacey, a girl who once cut of Ruby's pigtails when they were four years old. Jacob is enraged and tells her that she is an insane sleep deprived being. After trying to speak to her parents and getting nowhere, Ruby goes to her sister's new home and tells her about Jacob. Jess seems uncomfortable with the discussion and Ruby realises that Jess has been breeding with him rather than Stacey. Jess denies the accusation but this doesn't stop Ruby from throwing a tangerine at her sisters head. One year later, Ruby has been kicked out of school and after turning eighteen, her parents shout at her for behaving like an emotionless robot that does absolutely nothing. In the space of a year she has been removed from the education system, fallen out with Jess after accusing her sister of trying to steal Ruby's life after finding out Jess accidently bought the same dress as her, lost all of her friends as she believes they are all sending her abusive letters which she is sure she reads during the night but can never find in the morning, and has been cautioned by the police for smacking an old woman in the street during the night which she doesn't remember. Her parents eventually tell her to get help or they will kick her out of home. Audrey, her mother, accuses Ruby of turning her into an alcoholic. It is later revealed that Steve has been having an affair which he also blames Ruby for. The parents separate, Steve leave, and Aubrey turns into an even worse alcoholic. Jess moves back home to try and support her mother. Ruby begins going to therapy sessions and is prescribed sleeping pills. For a short amount of time she can sleep better than ever but this soon turns to the other extreme, with her oversleeping and spending the few hours that she is awake extremely paranoid. Jess tries to help her sister but when she comes into her room for a chat one day, Ruby notices that Jess has dyed her hair blonde and says that her sister only moved back home to mess with her head. Jess tells her sister to stop being pathetic. That night, Ruby pours her sleeping tablets down the toilet and manages to sleep without them. As she sleeps, she has a dream that she wakes up to Jess in her room trying on all of Ruby's clothes and applying her makeup. Ruby screams at Jess to get out and charges at her. The next day Ruby wakes up on her floor, confused by what's real and what's not. She goes downstairs and finds her mother and sister having breakfast. The family end up talking properly for once and everything seems like it may be going back to normal. Ruby seemingly has her life back on track within the next three months - attending college, having new friends Lisa and Veronica, and having a romantic interest named James. Jess moves out of the family home and Steve comes back which Ruby isn't too happy about, not fully forgiving her parents, but Audrey seems happy and the couple try to reconnect with eachother. Ruby's sleeping patern seems to be back to normal but she soon begins having odd dreams again. She decides that rather than cause a scene she will keep her problems to herself. Soon the issues build up over time and when the family go to dinner one day, she becomes extremely paranoid as she sits across the table from Jess. In Ruby's mind, Jess has stolen many things from her - earrings, clothing style, the way she has her hair, and the same colour shoes. Throughout the scene her eyes roll wildly all around the room and the digs her nails so hard into her thighs under the table that blood spurts into her own eyeball. She excuses herself and runs out of the restaurant. Going home, she rips her dress apart after taking it off and grabs scissors, chopping her hair off so she looks nothing like Jess anymore. Ruby finds some jeans and a top that belong to her dad and wearing them, goes to the local 24 hour shop and buys some hair dye. Dying her new pixie cut a mixture of pink and blue, she smiles at herself in the mirror. Sleeping that night, she has a dream that she gets up the next day and despite her new hair, she has her sisters face. Ruby wakes up screaming and runs to the bathroom and begins pouring bleach over her face in the hope that it will burn Jess' face away. Two years later, Ruby is sitting in her flat by herself. She has a flashback to the dramatic bleach night in which her mother ran into the bathroom in horror and scubbed her face with a tablecloth to remove the bleach, shouting Steve to phone help to put their "nutjob daughter away for good". Ruby is now writing a book about her experience. In the voiceover, she tells viewers that she's now happy and has lovely brown locks which Jess doesn't have. She now has a new clothing style, doesn't wear makeup, and that she choses not to have family or friends as "who need them anyway?". Ruby sighs happily and walks over to her couch and sits down beside Jacob, her former boyfriend, telling him how glad she is that things worked out for the better. Jacob pets her on the head and says he is proud of her highly paid job and is glad that they made it back to eachother, which Ruby nods and agrees with. The film then has various flashbacks which show Ruby wasn't paranoid for thinking Jacob was secretely breeding with Stacey, he always had been. Jess was also jealous that her sister seemed to be turning out to be prettier than her, in her eyes, as she grew up. Aware that Ruby was sneaking out to parties that she wasn't invited to, she killed their dog as she knew Ruby would blame herself, and then began drugging her sister with supplements from the pharmacy that she worked in after moving out of home. Throughout the whole film, Jess had been either drugging Ruby or playing on her known insecurities and especially paranoia to her own benifet. In the final scene, Audrey is seen visiting her daughter in the mental hospital that she currently lives in. She sits with her in silence as Ruby offers her a cup of tea and continues chatting to Jacob, who isn't actually there, convinced that she is living in her own flat and leading a happy life. Cast Ashley O'Brian - as Ruby Anna Hale - as Jess Amelie Dane - as Zoe